


you're my sunshine on a rainy day

by flothauvin98



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and being cheesy, and lonely, it's just two idiots in love, ousmane is injured, set during the break, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flothauvin98/pseuds/flothauvin98
Summary: how ousmane finds motivation through his recovery process





	you're my sunshine on a rainy day

Ousmane stares down at the scrambled egg whites and toast staring up at him. His phone buzzes with messages sent from the group chat and  _ of course  _ he had forgotten to turn off notifications for  _ deux etoiles _ .

 

He tries not to look at what they’re up to. 

Really.

But it’s so hard when he knows that they’re probably discussing whatever dumb thing antoine did that morning at breakfast or the latest chapter of the Paul vs PSG saga.

 

_ just a peek _

 

_ just to see if these assholes miss me yet _

 

to his surprise, the notifications aren’t coming from the group chat. It was just his benji saying good morning. any other day, ousmane would’ve reeled from referring to the defender as  _ his.  _ but he can’t really help it, not when benji is wishing him well with about half a dozen heart emojis and he can literally feel the affection through the screen.

 

maybe it’s the eggs. maybe it’s frustration that his hamstring decided that right now was the best time to jump ship. but whatever it was, he still sends the message.

 

_would be a bit better with you here_

 

_                                                                                                              in your apartment? _

 

_                                                                            wouldn’t you prefer it here at clairefontaine? _

_ no _

 

_ too many ppl _

_                                                                                    so you want me all to yourself? _

 

Ousmane’s heart jumps to his throat. _what should he say what should he say oh my god what should he say_

 

_                  i miss you _

_ who wouldn’t _

_                                                                                                                       shut up _

_ i miss you too benji _

_                                     kylian says that it’s a shame you can’t be a part of barca killing united _

_ tell him to go talk to flo or something. i'm not in the mood. _

_ someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning _

_ excuse you my bed is very comfy _

_ oh really _

_ yeah _

 

_ and it would be even comfier if you were in it _

 

_ je t’aime benji _

_                                                                                                             je t’aime aussi ousmane _

 

_ have you eaten today? _

_ yes, captain _

_ shut up _

_ i love you _

_ you already said that _

_ it needed to be said again _

_ sap _

_ i have nothing to be ashamed of  _

_ i love my man and i'm proud of it _

_ don't you have training to do _

__

_ just shut up and say it ous _

_ i love you benji _

_ to the stars? _

_ and back _

_ get well soon ousmane _

somehow, the use of his name was better than any dumb pet name in the french language. he ate his now cold toast and hopped into the shower before heading straight to rehab. he had someone waiting for him.


End file.
